going over my head
by naruto05
Summary: i land myself in freaking naruto because of some birthday wish. I'm not sure wether to cry or laugh.but i want to see what this world brings me.-sorry for sucky summary-
1. Chapter 1

author's note: this is kinda my first story so please be nice but reviews are welcome.

the naruto series does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto. wish i did though.:)

I open my open to a new day and new me, oh who am i kidding I'm just one year older now. now i guess i should tell you about myself not that there's anything really interesting about me. well first, my name is julia and today is my 16th birthday. how fun. i love pasta and my favorite anime is naruto. yeah I'm pretty much an average girl. yup normal.

"it's time to go julia you don't want to miss your big party today do you." My father tells me while opening my door without knocking again. but well there's also that, my dad made a huge deal about me turning 16 and now we are going to my aunts house to celebrate it. did i mention i overslept well i did now my hair looks like some bird made a nest in it and I'm still wearing my pajamas at 12 in the afternoon. i don't know what's the whole big deal about me turning 16 but you know parents and their whole sentimental crap. well i finished dressing and combing my hair off to freaking neverland. nah if i were to go somewhere imaginary it'd be naruto not to sound cliche but he's my all-time favorite character in the series along with sasuke of course. ah were here.

"aww you look so grown up already sweetie, doesn't she dear" my aunt said to me while giving me the most hardest hug i ever got in my life was really excited since she didn't have any of her own children. it's not that she didn't want any it's more like she couldn't. to make up for it she would always spoil me rotten guess that's a good thing. so now all my friend's and family were here congratulating me and yet for some reason i felt i was missing something. i have no clue what but it's there. always there disrupting the fun i should be having.

"it's time to sing happy birthday to the birthday girl"my dad yells to everybody.

"happy birthday to you,happy birthday to you, happy birthday julia, happy birthday to you!" they sing it in a nice and slow way the way i like it.

"blow out your candles and make a wish,sweetie"my dad says to me. and i do.'i wish..i wish.. i could be in naruto' and i blow out the candles. Everything starts skaking it's an earthquake. but it's different like i can only feel it , there's a sharp screaming in my head and nothing. i don't mean like it stopped i mean i see nothing and just like that i blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

'what the hell' i tell myself as i try to wake up from wherever i am. i open my eyes slowly and i see green and blue. now I'm confused since my room is a light yellow. weird. it kinda looks different from normal as i figure out I'm in some kind of forest.i don't freak out as santos's don't freak out. that's my last name. but i am having a slight panic attack.

'ok julia think rationally, this must be some dream where your in a forest"i pinch myself, I'm still the in FREAKING FOREST. breath julia breath.

"ok well that didn't work what should i d-" i hear something. like maybe metal hitting metal i think. and me being who i am walk toward's what could be dangerous.i walk and walk till I'm close enough and see something that shouldn't be even possible.

"I'm finally gonna beat you this time teme believe it!"

"in your dreams,idiot."

oh maybe i hit my head somewhere and now I'm in a coma seeing the **_naruto uzumaki_** and _**sas**_ _ **uke uchiha** _ fighting yup I'm in a coma. no other explanation.

" are you spying on my cute little genin, miss" oh shit there's only one person that speaks that way. i slowly turn around and I'm face to face to the kakashi hatake. i don't know wether to giggle like a fangirl or scream. i do neither i freeze.

"hmm well i will just take you to the hokage and see what he wants to do with you"kakashi tells me while doing that eye smile of his, he grabs me and hauls me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"wait let me down! i didn't do anything!"i struggle to get out of his grasp. it seems i alerted the others and they started heading towards me.

"what are you doing sensei? is she a spy?" naruto loudly yells to kakashi.

"i don't know but i seen her spying on you two"

"hn. she's probably just a fangirl"

"i am not a fangirl or a spy I'm just a normal girl who was curious as to what the noise was so let me go!"

"just cause you say your not a spy doesn't mean your not so your coming with me" and before i can say anything we woosh out of there. literally.


	3. Chapter 3

next thing i know I'm in certain somebody's office. yup he looks exactly how he looks in the anime except the fact that he looks super 3D.

"now kakashi tells me you were spying on his genin care to explain" the third tells me seriously. well i'll be damned my wish came true. now what i need to tell him something. hmm it seems i was thinking to long.

" ok maybe i should ask for your name first ,miss?" he asks. my name well it can't tell him my actual one but i have the perfect name to use.

"my name is misaki takahashi" that's from another anime which i won't care to elaborate.

"ok now _misaki_ why were you spying on those genin?" he said my name sweetly but i know he said it to intimidate me. but i don't mind i know he's just looking out for his people. i sigh. what to do, what to d- i know exactly what do. back home when i felt loney or upset i imagined that naruto and sasuke went through it and if i ever managed to get myself in naruto world i would do anything to make them happy. i look up to the third's eye's with determination.

" ok first i need you to send your anbu away and seal the room so that nobody can hear us talking"

"that's a lot to order missy"

"i know i promise this is for your village hokage-sama" i bow to him to show that he has my highest respects. and to show me mercy.

" hmm alright" he makes a wave with his hands to the anbu. there gone i can feel it. weird. he seals the room now.

" i did what you asked now what it is?" he asks me.

" hokage-sama i come from the west, and I've always been able to see things other's didn't." the west thing is true since i lived in cali.

"what do you mean?"

"i mean i see the future hokage-sama, and not just a little part i see **_everything_** " i look at him seriously.

"how can i believe you as the future hasn't even happened"

"i do not only see the future i see the past and present. for example i know that tsunade-hime was flat chested when she was young and that naruto uzumaki is the current holder of kuybi."

"hmm you could have been told that, by someone older" though i did see him wince slightly when i told him of naruto's status.

" alright how bout when the council ordered itachi uchiha to kill his clan which he did only to leave his younger brother alone and in despair. itachi loved his little brother so much he couldn't kill him even for the village" i said. but i felt incredibly sad for him but i knew i needed to tell him something that no one knew other than himself and the council.

"that how did you know that! that's an ss-rank secret!"

"i told you I'm able to see past,present, and future!,i have been seeing every single detail of naruto's and sasuke's lives for as long i can remember please believe me!" i started crying because its kinda true. for so long i watched naruto go through every pain,sadness and heartbreak which i wished i could've been there or something and now that i am gosh I'm so freaking happy you wouldn't believe it.

"i believe you so sit up strait child" he looked at me with sad tired eyes.

"you.. believe me" i looked at him with tears rolling down my face.

" yes that last information was enough and your tears are too genuine to be acting"he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"now that i believe you, what are naruto and sasuke to you?"he asked me.

" they are my precious people that i want to make happy" i said it smiling for the first time since i got there.

"you really do love them don't you" he didn't ask but told me and i nodded. ok now for the other part of my awesome plan i sat up straiter and asked.

"i wish to join team 7 even though i am not a ninja please." he looked surprised and then not surprised but glad?

"i can make that happen, i am old but i see that the new generation will be one of a kind and i would glad to make their burden a little less heavy if it means you joining team 7"

" i.. thank you so much hokage-sama, i promise you that i will make the future a little more happy no matter what, and i never go back on my word" i realize i quoted naruto but what can you do it's an awesome phrase.

" i should be thanking you misaki, now i won't have to worry about naruto and his future so hard any more, thank you for that misaki" i just smile at him cause if i try to talk i might just cry again.


	4. Chapter 4

what happened after that i don't freaking know. all i know was I'm a ninja now, he gave me a head band, i also at my new apartment which he gave me and tomorrow i am taking my ninja photo and meeting my new team. after thinking a little in my head i start dozing off and i sleep in that one bedroom apartment feeling happy for what the new day will bring me.

~next day~

"uwahhh, what time is it" i yawn loudly and look at the time.

"oh shoot I'm gonna be late" i put on the new clothes the hokage also gave me and run to the photo place.

~5 minutes later~

"IM here!"

"finally miss i thought you weren't gonna show ok go sit up in front and smile" the old guy told me.

"say cheese"

"cheeesssee" and he takes the picture. i take my I.D and rush to the hokage's office.

~30 minutes before in hokages office~

"WHERE GETTING A NEW WHAT?"

"WHERE GETTING A NEW WHAT?" naruto and sakura questioned loudly.

" yes team 7 is a getting new member. her name is misaki takahashi."lord third said amused.

"if i may ask hokage-sama is she the same girl that i brought in from yesterday?" kakashi asked.

" it actually is, no worries she is defiantly isn't a spy but your gonna need to teach her basic ninja moves as she doesn't know any and be kind to her she seems to have gone through a lot to get here" lord third said with a smile.

"well if you say so jiji alright were getting a new teammate believe it!"

"hn."

"well as long as sasuke is good with it"

" well my team seems to have accepted her hokage-sama but where is she" kakashi asked seemingly amused my his cute genin. the door cracks open and

" IM here sorry i was late hokage-sama i didn't here the alar-" i see team 7 watching me. i blush embarrassed. i sometimes get a little too loud he he.

"you made it in misaki, now this is team 7" he points to them " and they will now be your permanent team now go i need to finish this goddamn paperwork"

i smile happily and i follow them to well wherever the hell they are leading me to.


	5. Chapter 5

~5 minutes later~

we are in the clearing where team 7 was made into well team 7.

"ok since we have a new member now we will start with introductions, sakura you go first"

"ok sensei( ** _shanoora i don't want to do this)_** my name is sakura haruno, my likes -insert giggles-,my dislikes is Naruto(he looks sad about this),my hobbies-insert giggles-, and my dream is to marry -insert giggles."

"ok next naruto"

"ALRIGHT MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI" "naruto not so loud" " aww i like ramen and sakura, i dislike the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen, and my dream is to become the greatest hokage believe it "

"thats a nice dream naruto i hope u can achieve it" i tell him smiling and he looks confused and then happy.

"ok sasuke your turn"

"hn, my name is sasuke uchiha, i have no likes, my dillies are not of your concern, and my ambition is to repopulate my clan and kill a certain man"i blink cause that was super anti hero that it makes me want to laugh it really does but i don't since i dont want to rude or anything.

"it's your turn sensei you haven't gone yet" naruto yells to kakashi.

"alright well my name is kakashi hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern,my hobbies are none of your concern, and i don't have a dream" he says eye smiling. i smirk because the first thing I'm going to do to change team 7 is actually give them some information about their sensei.

"well it seems to me _sensei_ that you don't like giving personal info away but not this time _hatake"_ i smirk and he looks and me suspiciously.

" you guys want to know more about your sensei don't you" they nod well sasuke just looks at me.

" alright well um first he likes the ichi ichi series a lot, he also goes to visit his dead teammates at there graves a lot, he was the student of the fourth hokage and teammate of obito uchiha who died when a boulder fell on his side and he also has the sharingan in his left eye." i breathed mostly cause i don't think i was breathing when i was saying that information.

"what sensei you didn't tell us you were the student of the fourth dettabayo!"

"hn. why do you have the sharingan when you clearly aren't a uchiha"

"ma ma settle down first i have ask miss misaki something, how do you know all that information about me?" he sounded amused but if you heard clearly he wasn't.

" i mostly got it from the bingo book hokage-sama gave me and then asked him for some information that's all there is to it kaka-sensei." i smile cause i know i won this round.

"hm alright then it's your turn for introductions" finally my turn.

"okie doki my name is misaki takahashi, i like pasta , a certain fox and certain raven, i dislike crazy world dominating uchihas, my dream... is to help makes two lonely souls happy in this hateful world." i smiled sadly at my own speech but i wiped it way with a happy smile. they looked at me really funny especially sasuke considering i mentioned the name uchiha.

"do you know any uchihas other than sasuke right here misaki?"kakashi asked me. whoops maybe i shouldn't have said that. hmm oh i know.

"well there is one other uchiha i know of"sasuke rushed towards me and grabbed my shirt hard.

" TELL ME WHO IS IT, IS IT ITACH!" wow he really hates itachi feel bad for the guy.

"yes i do know of him, but i don't know him personally so let go of my shirt sasuke before i tell the team something embarrassing about yourself."he huffs but lets go me and smirks. wow he really is a cutie.

"hn. it's not like you can" ok he is also a jerk but still cute. i'll mess with him.

" well i guess you don't want me to tell them of the time's when itachi would come home and he would always pok-"

" FINE alright i don't know how you know that but stop" he blushed a little god he really needs to turn around or something cause i might just squeeze the hell out of the guy and i haven't even started on naruto. oh wait there saying something to me i should pay attention shouldn't i. aw well this is a new beginning for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: sorry i haven't updated, i was studying for finals and then summer school started. life hurts.

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto.

" ok misaki, do you know the basic ninja stance?" kakashi said. i thought about and know i did not. i mean it's not like i studied the stances or anything. " no i do not" well i did know one stance but i can't use it since naruto uses it three years from now. " ok, sakura teach the basic stance from the academy" kakashi said. She did and by the way, I suck at balancing my self so my stance looked like a 5 year old who pooped themselves.

Yea that's how bad I am at being a ninja and It's only a basic stance, I gotta give academy kids credit. About an hour later Kakashi came back to check on me and to see how I was doing.

" So misaki can you show me the stance Sakura showed you?"

I Sighed but I did it and I gotta say, I think he was laughing silently at me but his mask was in the way.

" Well um I think that's all for today kids" Kakashi dissapeared after waving goodbye.

' Alright this is my chance to befreind Naruto and Sasuke and I guess Sakura'

" Hey guys lets go eat something together so we can get to know each other better" They all looked at me.

" Yea we can eat ramen dattebayo!"

" Hn."

" Well if Sasuke goes then I'll go"

" Well lets go then" I then started walking towards the ramen stand and then I realized I don't know where the ramen stand was. I looked behind behind me smiling slightly.

" Um Im not exactly sure where a ramen stand here is so.." Right when I said it Naruto started walking in front of me, showing me the way.

" It's this way dattebayo!"

When we were walking over there, I was deciding what to talk to them about. I then decided to talk about something none of them would know about them.

' Haha I'm going to freak them out muwahaha' We finally made it to the ramen stand.

" Hey old man can I get a miso!"

" Um i'll get a low-fat ramen"

" Hn. Miso"

I wasn't sure what to get but I decided to stick with what I know.

" I'll get chicken please" It was silent while we waited.

" Hey do you guys want to hear a story" I smiled like the joker( from batman).

" Sure dattebayo!"

" Hn"

" Ok many centuries ago there was no chakara but people still raged war against one another. There was one princess who was named Kaguya, she wanted the war to be over so she went to a giant tree. And this was no ordinary tree, once every few millennium the tree would have grown one single fruit which possesed extrordinary powers." The ramen was put in front of us and I stopped the story so I could eat. When I looked towards my teammates, they looked anxiuos.

' Haha I knew the story would get to them' We finished our ramen and then they looked at me,wanting me too finsh the story.

" Hey Misaki finish the story Dattebayo!"

" Hn, you might as well as finsh it"

" Yea the princess sounds cool" I smirked and decided to finsh the story at my place.

" Ok but lets finsh it at my place" They looked at me and nodded. We finally made it to my place, I kinda got lost but then found my way.

" I um you guys can just sit on the floor" They sat on the floor, I wished I had a couch but I dont.

" Ok where was I hmm.."

" Ah you were at powers dattebayo!"

" Thanks Naruto, Anyways princess Kaguya heard about the fruit and decided to go and eat the fruit. Once she did, she had become the first person that was connected with chakara. Once she did she stopped the wars and was called the rabbit goddess by the people. And after awhile she bore two sons, they were the first human beings that were born with chakara. There names were Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki, they grew up with the same power as their mother. Sadly, Kaguya had lost her faith in humanity which led her to madness and created her ideal of peace by trapping her victims in the _Infinite Tsukuyomi.  
_ And in a fit of envy that her own sons had inherited her chakra, Kaguya combined with the shinju, oh the shinju is the tree. Anyway she turned against them in the form of the monstrous Ten-tails." I breathed, knowing there was still more to the story.

" What happened dattebayo! What happens, what happens!"

" Yea what does happen, What a horrible mother!"

" Hn, even a mother would be envious of her children. What a mother"

" Yea anyways, their instense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon. Hamura later departed along with the rest of the Otsutsuki clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while Hagoromo stayed in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the conept of Ninshu. Which is like ninjustu. However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya manifested her will into the form of an artificial being called black Zetsu. A little while later Hagoromo had two children named Indra and Asura Otstutsuki. Indra being the oldest. But With the agenda of reviving its creator or "mother", Black Zetsu manipulated the sage's son, Indra, and his descendants" I stopped not sure whether this was a good Idea.

" Hey why'd you stop dattebayo! It's not over is it!?"

" Yea Im sure there's still more right?"

" Hn, keep going" I breathed again knowing I had to keep going.

" His descendants: _The Uchiha clan,_ along with Asura's descendants: the Senju, all in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeed in doing so, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have Kaguya revived" I relalized my mistake a second later.

' Damn I shouldn't have mentioned Madara' Everyone's jaw dropped. Well Naruto was a bit confused.

" M-Misaki this is just a story right but why is the uchiha senju clan in there. It sounds like the start of chakra for us.." Sakura wasn't sure if she could continue.

" Is it true" It was said with seriousness by the only uchiha in the room. I sweated, I wasnt supposed to say that but I had no other choice.

" Well um... Yes it's true and I know because let's just say I have very good sources"

" B-but We never learned of something called the rinnegan in school"

" Yea because not a lot of people know about it considering how rare it is"

" wait does that mean there is someone has a rinnegan out there" I wasnt sure if i would say this I mean ughh whatever I never like sticking to rules anyway.

" Yea there is someone with the rinnegan, and becuase of that they are increadibly powerful. But that person does not have the full power of the rinnegan"

We sat there in silence not knowing what to do until naruto said somehting.

" hey what is exactly this rinnegan thingy anyway dattebayo"

" It has to do with your eyes, it has the power to pull and push things at a great magnitude. And some other's but I forget. Anyway like I said the only one's who can get this has to be either of uchiha or senju blood but the other clan who can achieve this is the Uzumaki clan. Since they are distant relations to the senju clan."

" Wait does that mean Sasuke-kun can get the rinnegan?" Sasuke looked thoughtful at that.

" Yes he can along with naruto of course" There eyes widened at that.

" Why Naruto though?"

" He's a uzumaki, so that means he has relations to the senju clan."

" B-But we never heard of the Uzumaki clan before"

" Hm probaly because there clan was wiped out in the wars. They were targeted because of how powerful they were. Some Uzumaki were able to escape like Kushina Uzumaki. But you guys do carry thier symbol, it's on every flak jacket, that chunins and jounins wear. Look it's also on the back of Naruto's Jacket." I pointed behind naruto. Naruto turned and there it was, the uzumaki symbol. They gasped.

" Wait but Naruto's an orphan, they could have just given him that name"

" I don't think they would considering Naruto's the only Uzumaki in Konoha. At least that I know of and he does remind me of a Uzumaki"

" I-I do Dattebayo"

" Yea you have thier same rowdyness and from what I can feel thier large amounts of chakra" Thier eyes wideded again

" Oops I forgot to mention that they are rowdy, have lots of chakra, and one of the best in the art of sealing. Did you know that the fourth Hokage was working with thier seals and because of that he was able to seal the-" I stopped realizing my mistake again. it's just once I get rolling there's no stopping me of course unless I stop myself. But Naruto looked at me with frightened eyes, not of me but of me knowing what he had inside himself.

" Ok um it's getting pretty late so all of you should go" I started pushing them out the door ignoring thier refusals. I finally got them out of them apartment and I leaned againt the door feeling tired all of a sudden.

" I shouldnt have told them but what happened happened there's nothing I can do about it anymore" I went to my bed and drifted off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Oh I forgot to say in the beginning that there will be no pairings. And I might bash a character( hinata) Because of my hate but I will try to refrain from it. Im not making any promises though. Anyways enjoy!:)

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

When I woke up, I was freaking hungry. I also realized that what I said yesterday and that it might have some type of consequence if the future.

" well shit I hope I didn't do anything too bad. hm whatevers" I put on my headband and head to the bridge. Im pretty sure were before the chunin exams, but I'm not exactly sure whether they went to wave yet. I run towards the bridge, hoping they wouldn't ask me about the story, well more like the past.

" Hey guys! Im not late right " They all looked at me with a funny look.

" Your not late, the one who is though will be Kakashi-sensei! He's always late!" Sakura looked annoyed at her own proclamation.

" Hm,I guess the rumors were right about him"

" He has rumors about him!?" I don't know how they didn't know but alright.

" Well he has rumors of always being late, except to missions and other things I shouldn't say" I grinned cheekily.

" Hey misaki, since you said that what you told us yesterday was true then do you know more" Sakura loved knowing facts didn't she.

" I may or I may not"

" Aww c'mon tell us dattebayo!"

" Yea misaki c'mon"

" Ok then but you guys will have to do something for me" They looked at each other and nodded.

" OK you guys will have to have a picnic with the other rookie teams and socialize" I said smugly. I knew that their bonds would have to strengthen for the future that will come. And maybe even stronger.

" Well that doesn't sound too hard dattebayo! But when do we have a picnic"

" We can do it when we don't have a team meeting and well invite beforehand so that we can be sure they'll make it"

" Well It doesn't sound too bad, but you don't even know the other teams Misaki"

" That why I said we should socialize, And for me to get to know the other genins" I already knew of them but they didn't know that.

" Yo" Kakashi appeared out of no where, that guy need's a cow bell or something. Scared the shit out of me.

" What are my genin talking about?"

" Oh nothing you should worry about kakashi-sensei, nothing at all" It's true he shouldn't worry.

" Ok then lets go do some missions team" Well Im pretty sure this is the day they get the c-rank mission. Were now in the middle of getting tora, well they are. Im practically doing nothing other than standing. Oh they caught the caught. Poor Naruto. Maybe I should pay attention, naw I was never good at that type of thing anyway. Oh we made it.

" Nyaaa!"

" Ohh, my cute little Tora-chan. I was so worried." I feel bad for the cat, it looks like she's killing it.

" Now... Kakashi's team #7, your next duty is... hmmm babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging."

" NO! NO! NO! No, thank you! I want to do, you know a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Haha it's hilarious, seeing this in person.

" You idiot! You are just a rookie! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!" Iruka can be as loud as Naruto just to say.

" But! But! We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!"

" Be quiet you!" Kakashi hit Naruto over the head.

" Naruto you can't even think of getting a higher mission now, you have a new teammate. And she's a beginner so before you can get a higher mission. she needs to have a grasp on being a ninja-" Im going to interrupt him now. This was a very important mission and they have to go on it.

" Hokage-sama If I may" The third looked at me and nodded.

" I think that team 7 should take this mission , no matter what. they need the experience hokage-sama" I urged him, hoping he can take the hint. He looked at me and then he knew that they had to take the mission. He breathed a sigh.

" OK I'll give you give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual."

" Yay! Who!? Who!? A feudal Lord!? A princess!?" Ha as if, more like a drunken old man.

" Calm down. I'm about to introduce him. Will you come in here?" The old man came in as drunk as ever.

" What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey!?" What an annoying guy, I show him ninja are not to be messed with. I threw my kunia at him and it hit the bottle that he was holding. Opps I was aiming for the side, just to scare him a little but I'll just go with it.

" We may be kids but once we're ninja were considered adults. Adults who can _kill_ " I said the last part maliciously, or at least tried to. I also tried not to laugh cause everyone was shocked at what I said and did.

Well isn't this going to be interesting.

"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I DO NOT want to go back to school! But in 2 weeks I will be going back, So sad. So I will try and update my stories as much as possible because once I go to school I probably wont be able to Update as fast as I am right now. But I will still update so don't get too upset my lovely readers' anyways enjoy!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

Well were in the front gate, about to go on our first C-rank mission. Which well actually turn into A-rank but nobody knows that other than myself.

" Let's go!" Naruto sure can yell, but it's vote how excited he is.

" What are you so excited about?" Miss cherry blossom asked, seriously though Im about to shit my pants in nervousness.

" Cause... I've never left the village before." This is painful to watch, I thought I would be happy seeing him like this. But it hurts cause I know what the future will bring and pain that will come to him.

" ...Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" I answer before Kakashi could.

" He's going to the hokage in the future, this is a privilege for you old man" It's true because Naruto does end up becoming Hokage in the future. For me to be here and to be able to watch him grow into the man he will become, it brings tears to my eye's. I don't allow them to fall.

" Yea! Yea! You old man! One day I will take on the super ninja title Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Rememer it!"

" Hokage is the village's #1 ninja, right? I doubt someone like you could become it.."

" Shut Up! I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Even Misaki-chan believe's in me! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!" Huh he put chan behind my name, meh I don't mind it sounds cute after all.

" No, I won't, you brat.. Even if you did become hokage." I decided I would have some fun with this.

" Hey old man, I bet that you will acknowledge Naruto by the end of this mission" I smirk at him. He looks at me then laughs loudly.

" Ha sure little girl, what do you give me when I win" My smirk widens.

" Well When I win, you will name the bridge after Naruto and If you win... I'll buy the rarest liquor for you" I raised my hand to shake on it.

" Haha I accept little girl" He shook my hand.

" Um Misaki-chan you really shouldn't be betting on things like that, liquor is expensive after all" It was Kakashi, I roll my eyes.

" Don't worry about it Kakashi let's get a move on now" I start walking and They started too. It was silent until Sakura broke it.

" Umm. Tazuna-san?"

" What?"

" You're from the Wave country, right?"

"What about it?" What a rude fellow.

" Umm.. kakashi sensei? Do they have ninja's in that country too?"

" No, not in the wave country. But.. in most other countries.. the cultures and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist and so do ninjas" Ok you know that whole lecture he gave, I kinda zoned out.I already knew about after all.

"Wow! Hokage-sama is the best!"

" You guys just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?" I didn't since I knew what that old geezer could do.

" But don't worry there won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission." As If, I scoffed barely containing any smart comments I was gonna make.

" The, we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" Yea sure keep dreaming sister.

" Of course not! Hahahaha!" Kakashi, your an idiot. Oh look a fucking puddle in the middle of fucking nowhere.

" Hey guys look a puddle!" I jumped on the puddle forcing my feet to dig deep.

" This bitch!" That's my cue, I run towards Naruto and Sasuke, mostly cause I don't want to die. They appeared those weird chunnin brothers. They grabbed Kakashi with their chain and it wrapped itself around him.

" What?!"

" What's this!?"

" Huh!?" The brothers yanked on Kakashi and ripped him in pieces. You should see the look on everybody's faces, they looked so shocked. I can't even pretend to be shocked, it's just funny since Kakashi is like ten times stronger than they are.

" Kyaa!""

" Ka..!"

" Kakashi-sensei!" Oh shit, they didn't come after Naruto this time, they went after me. I look behind be and their they are, i jump out of there. Sasuke throws his kunia to trap the chain against the tree. He jumps on their heads and kicks them both. Naruto is still shocked at what happened, poor guy. Naruto was the closest to one of the brothers.

" UWAAA!" The other guy went to Sakura, who jumped in front of tazuna.

" Sir, get back" Sasuke went in front of Sakura and Kakashi appeared bringing down the chunnin. What a surprise.

" Gua!" Naruto looked shocked, Sakura looked happy, and Sasuke looked like his candy was taken away.

" Misaki-chan, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured.." Im injured! the fuck! I check my hand and there it is, a fucking scratch. Wow I'm an idiot.

" Anyway, nice job Sasuke" Stupid Kakashi.

" Hey you alright Scaredy cat?" Sasuke didn't say it to me but to Naruto. Since he froze up, Naruto looked pissed and embarrassed. I should be the one pissed, I fucking got scraped.

" Naruto, save it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it from Misaki immediately. We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from her body. Misaki don't move too much, the poison will spread" Aww why don't you make me feel worse kakashi. Fuck it , I'll just do what Naruto did. Hope to doesn't hurt too much. I really was bad with pain in my original life.

" Tazuna-san"

" What is it?"

" I need to talk to you... Blah blah blah" I don't need to listen, I already know this shit. I look at my hand, detesting it. Oh I think I hear my name. My as well do it. I get a kunia from my pouch and stab my fucking hand. FUCKKK! THIS SHIT HURTS!

" Fuck... There we can keep going now right." Everybody looked at me with shock.

" Misaki! What are you doing?!"

" Were going to protect the old man and Im gonna win the bet. So stop acting like a bunch of pussies, grow some balls and lets keep going with this mission" They looked even more shocked with that, well I did call them pussies. But I need to release my pain somehow, so I have to go with fucking cursing.

" Misaki.. It's good that you are releasing the poison but... anymore and you'll die from lack of blood" This ass.

" Then wrap it will sensei!"

" OK ok Let me see your hand." He doesn't stare at it like he did with Naruto, he just wrapped it. Im thankful since some of the pain lessened.

" You should be fine now"

" Sensei.. I.. Have to talk to you." Now tazuna wants to tell us sheesh. A little while later and were on that small boat.

" What thick mist, I can't see ahead."

" We should see the bridge soon. The wave country is at the base of the bridge." The guy paddling told us.

" WOW! It's huge" Naruto looks excited. It is a pretty big bridge, but compared to ones I seen in my original life. It was small.

" Hey, be quiet. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us." Ahh there's that name. Wish i could kill the fucker, but that's Zabuza's job. The memory of what Tazuna told us, go through our minds.

" We'll be there soon. Tazuna.. It looks like we've avoided detection so far but.. just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. it will make it harder to spot."

" thanks" And were rowing and rowing.

" wow" Naruto still looks so happy. If i make a mistake, will that smile go away. That smile saved me so many times and if it goes away because of me.. I don't know what I do. We step out of the boat canoe thing.

" This is it for me. Good bye and good luck"

" Yea super thanks" And the canoe guy left.

" OK! Get me home safely"

" Yes yes" Im hungry again.

" There!" Naruto throws a kunia at a bush. Everybody is quiet.

" Heh.. just a rat.." Oh my god, I want to laugh. No shit.

" Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!"

" Hey... Please stop using shrunken.. It's seriously dangerous."

" Hey midget! Stop acting like a moron!" Naruto is not listening.

" There!" Ok the bunny should be there. I walk towards it and grab the frightened bunny.

"I said stop!"

" Oww!"

" Somebody is after us, I swear" Might as well speak up.

" He's telling the truth Sakura." She looks at me.

" What do you mean, It's just a rabbit!"

" Yea a white rabbit, which are only white during winter but it's spring right now. So it's a rabbit probably been kept for the purpose of body switching so..." I look around.

" Everyone get down!" I was already on the ground before he said it.

" Well well, if it isn't the hidden mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza-kun." Kakashi stops Naruto, before he does something.

" Everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level." Time to fuck shit it up, just a tiny bit.

" KYAAA! Zabuza-sama! Can you sign your autograph for me!" I bring a paper out of Nowhere. It was actually in my kunai Pouch. They look at me like I grew two heads.

" Hoho someone little knows about Me, I feel honored.."

" Of course I know about you Zabuza-sama! An A-rank ninja who tried to overthrow the Mizukage! Kyaaa! And one of the swordsmen of the mist! So cool!" He really was cool though, this is fun to do. Everybody except Zabuza is looking at me in a funny way.

" Hm you know what kid, I like you so I'll kill you last!" Before I could squeal again, Kakashi yelled at me.

" Misaki, now is not the time to Fan girl, So please step back!" I do what he says, mostly cause I don't want to die.

" Hmph your no fun Kakashi of the sharingan... sorry but the old man is mine"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I had a huge writers block with this story and I never had time but I'm here now so we can continue with the story anyways please review! and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Chapter 9: Confusion and Solutions_

So Kakashi and Zabuza started their freaking awesome fight. Oh I totally forgot to describe how I look right now. Anyways I have mid length brown hair, and brown eyes which did not change from my past life. Im wearing black pants like the ones kakashi has and a Navy blue tank top with Ninja sandals. I look pretty ordinary compared to my team, oh did I forget to mention Im as short as Naruto? Some things never change.

Back to their fighting, wait now Naruto and Sasuke are fighting Zabuza, so cool.

" Go Naruto!" They don't respond mostly cause their in the midst of battle, oh yes! Zabuza let go of his water justu on Kakashi-sensei, He looks totally awesome right now but Naruto is still cooler. Ok there are those chopsticks that land in zabuza's neck, courtesy of Haku.

" Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." Aww Haku sounds so serious, I wonder if he really is a boy though. I mean there's no proof and he's really pretty, oh well its not like I can strip him. Wait he's going to leave!

" Bye Haku!" I think his eye's widened at the last second but I couldn't tell since he was wearing a mask.

" Misaki-chan? Do you know that person's name" Oops

" No, I just thought it suit him ya know" I smiled cheekily. He didn't say anything back to me.

" We have to get Tazuna-san back to his-" Kakashi did not finish his sentence as he passed out.

" Huh! Kakashi-sensei! What wrong!?"

" It's ok guys, he is just Chakra exhausted from using the Sharingan so much. Naruto use your clone's to carry him and finish what we were told" Naruto nodded and did what was asked. We got to the old Man's house in about 20 minutes. Kakashi-Sensei did not wake until a couple minutes started talking about what a hunter nin did and stuff which is pretty boring, I wonder when Kakashi-Sensei will figure it out? I guess I'll help.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei? You said that a hunter nin is supposed to dispose of the body they killed so why did that hunter nin take him instead?" Kakashi's eye's widened and his mind went to work.

" Huh oh yea he did just take his body but that doesn't make sense" Sakura thought carefully.

" There could be a chance that Zabuza is alive" Everybody tensed at Kakashi's words, well I didn't cause I knew what was going to happen. Then kakashi went to explain what a momentary death is which is also boring. Great he also mentioned that worthless tree training, no offense Kakashi but you do not know how to train your students.

" Sensei what is a little training going to do?!" Right on the money Sakura.

" All of you have improved significantly, especially Naruto. So well train while I recover"

" Sounds like a lot of fun" how is training fun Naruto..

" That not fun.." Preach it to the choir Inari.

" Ohh Inari! Say hello to these people, they are ninja who protected Grandpa"

" Mom.. They are going to die" Well if that isn't just a bit rude.

" What'd you say you little brat! I am a superhero who will one day became an incredible Ninja called Hokage!"

" What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" I kinda feel bad for inari, kids shouldn't have to have their dreams shattered at such a young age.

" Im going to my room" The little boy left, I let Naruto follow cause I knew Naruto needed to hear those little's boy's cries. Back to our situation, Naruto came back and Kakashi led us to the forest so that we could learn tree walking. its funny cause everyone looks so disappointed when Kakashi said we were going to climb tree's. Yea Im not listening to that long explanation again, so much talking and I already know the gist of it. So they start climbing trees, Of course Naruto does not go high, Sasuke goes a little higher and Sakura manages to get to the branch. Hmm, I have never tries to actually use my chakra so this will be a first. I put my hands in a regular sign, and try to well, Im not exactly sure what Im doing. I try to reach down deep inside me and after a couple of seconds I feel it. I wouldn't be able to describe what Chakra feels like, because it feels like a lot of things all at once.

But once I did, I don't know why but I think I can feel everybody else's chakra. Sasuke, his feels like the chill of a cold night yet surprisingly a small bit of warmth like the smallest bits of sunlight passing through heavy dark clouds. Sakura, Small and I guess something like running water with a gentle mix. And Naruto, His is like the whole sun wrapping around you yet there is smallest trickles of coldness. And now Mine, Im not really sure how to describe mine, I guess the closest definition would be a fiery sensation, like being just an inch away from a fire.

I try not to think about it anymore, instead I feel the amount of Chakra Sakura put into climbing the tree and I match it. I start walking up the tree one by one until I reach the top.

" Oh Look at that The two girls on our team beat the boys, I guess their the closest to being the hokage unlike a certain someone. And I guess the Uchiha clan isn't much worth either" Thats just mean Sensei, but he just wants them to succeed. So we start climbing trees for a while. Sakura get's tired first, apparently I have more Chakra then her but I know I have less than Naruto. I mean Naruto has a bunch of Chakra, I would say I mine would be closest to the amount Sasuke has. I walk down the tree with ease when Naruto starts walking toward me.

" Hey Misaki-chan do you know any good tips?"

" Well you can't get flustered, You just have to relax and focus on the tree ok" He nods.

" Also, if Sasuke asks for some tips you help him out, because even though you may not see it, he's also struggling with climbing the tree"

" But that teme!"

" Naruto" I look at him seriously and he pouts, adorable.

" Ok fine Dattbeayo! Thanks for the tips Misaki-chan!" And he went back to his training. I stared at Naruto and Sasuke trying so hard, and a tear slid out of my eye. I was shocked, why was I crying?

My heart felt like it was getting squeezed, nobody noticed the rest of my tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: it's almost summer break! Yea! Of course it would be better if I didn't have summer school... great I just made myself sad now. Anyways please enjoy and review!

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Chapter 10: Reasons for_ _Fighting_

Ok, this was horribly misleading on my part, but I decided I needed to be alone. It's not like I was depressed or anything but I think I haven't actually accepted that this was reality and I was never going to see my family again. I walked for about half an hour till I seen a river and decided to sit near it. I was excited at the concept of playing in a world I knew and loved so much but I didn't think of the things I left behind.

There was my father,... My Father was the best, he nurtured me, loved me, fed me, and lived for me. And me being who I was, I selfishly forgot that man but that was no more. I can no longer ignore that I was in a reality where people died everyday and if I made one mistake it could all be over. I probably cried more than I ever have in my whole lifetime, I wept for my father and my family and my friends who I would never see again. I wept for my mother who died while giving birth to me and I wept for my best friend. There's no use in telling her name now, but I will never forget them.

I am not one for being depressed, but losing your whole family gives me a right, right? Anyways after zoning out for hours on end, Kakashi found me. Im not sure whether he knew I was crying or not but I followed him nonetheless. It was silent as we walked back, I missed dinner but I didn't really care, I wasn't hungry. I had to room with Sakura but I didn't mind, she had fallen asleep. I stared at the ceiling without a particular thought, but I knew I couldn't do that. I needed to think, I needed to think of way of protecting Naruto and Sasuke even though they were stronger me.

But I needed to protect rookie nine also, Because I was going to meet them and for sure I was going to come to love them. Of course never as Much as Naruto or Sasuke, Never, Never as much as those two. But all the same, I needed to think of something or someway in protecting them when the time comes. I don't want Itachi to die, I don't want Jiraya to die. I don't wan't Neji to die, and I don't want those two losing their arms to each other. I don't know what to do, I feel like crying again.

But I have to stay strong for them, I was given this chance and Im not going to lose it because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself or my precious people. I Needed to make my chakra reserves bigger, so much bigger. I decided I would work on that. So I pulled the chakra from within my body and moved it around to the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I think I had good chakra control, it wasn't hard to move it to a different part of my body and I smiled. I did that for a couple of hours till I felt my chakra draining and I fell asleep.

The next day was pretty much the same, Kakashi let me do whatever I wanted and I was happy for that. I walked to the river again, I sat cross legged and Used my chakra constantly. I decided to try water walking, It wasn't too hard, all I had to do was was keep providing my feet a constant flow of chakra. I did that for about an hour until I got bored of that. So I went back to meditating but I was hanging upside on a tree branch, this was a good exercise. I was thinking of ways on protecting them but I still wasn't sure what to do.

My mind went to the future, the reuniting of team 7, the three way dead lock, Sakura's awesome show of power- Oh my god! I found it! My eye's widened but I didn't stop my concentration to the branch. You know that thing Tsunade has on her forehead which hold an excessive amount of her chakra, I needed that, Now I knew how I was going to protect them. But that's only the first part, the second part of my plan won't be put in until three years from now or is it four? I really need to ask what date it is. Anyways I found a way to protect them now and no it isn't learning Tsunade's healing justu but in order for me to protect them I need something similar to that chakra barrier the hokage's used. But something of that caliber, I would need tons and tons of chakra, so I needed to seal all my chakra to a certain part of my body for the next few years.

Not too hard right? Yeah sure, first when I head back to the village I need to look up on storage seals and learn how they work. If there was anything I was better at, it was learning something new in a short amount of time. But not only that, I need to get the other rookies stronger, they are of course one of the strongest generations but Madara was stronger. God if there was anything I hated more, It would be Madara even more so than Danzo. Back in my world, I would never think of killing someone, but now that Im here. He would be one, after all if it's for Sasuke and Naruto, I would do anything for them. but back to my point, they needed to be stronger, all of them especially shikamaru. He is so intelligent but he's such a lazy ass, I need to get him to actually train, train for the cruelties that lie ahead.

Then there's Sasuke, I'm not sure what to do about him but if there's one thing I'm sure about. It's that I wont be able to stop him when he leaves. It may sound pessimistic but if you think about it, Sasuke did become stronger because of Ochimaru. That snake was the only one who could teach Sasuke to fight with a sword, sure there were some other's in the village but they weren't as strong as the snake. And that was Sasuke's specialty, he needed that and he needed the snake summon's which would be invaluable to the war.

It was almost time to go eat dinner so I started walking toward the house, but before that I went to look at Naruto and Sasuke's progress. My eye's widened and my mouth went agape.

" Misaki-chan! Look I did it dattebayo! And I guess the Teme too! But I was first!"

" Dobe, You were second"

" I was not, Teme!"

" Dobe"

" Teme!"

I could not believe what I was seeing because they should have not been able to make it until three days from now. Did I somehow make there progress go faster!? My head was spinning but I needed to congratulate them first.

" Hey guys! Come down from there!"

They did as they were told, but I had a feeling Sasuke only went down because he was out of chakra. They both stood in front of me, Naruto with a huge grin and Sasuke with a smirk. I was shorter than them so there was only one thing I could do. I pulled there head's down with the top of their shirts and ruffled there hair.

" You guys did so good! Im sure if your parents were alive they would be proud of you! But since there not, your self declared sister is proud of you! "

They looked shocked, But I simply smiled at them and then let go of their heads. I started walking back to the house and they followed not too long after. We ate in peace, well as much peace as your going to get with Naruto around. Tsunami is a pretty good cook, but having rice and meat for three consecutive days can wear a person out.

I wonder if I should creep out the little twerp, I could tell him the future but then again that seems like a bad idea. Ohh! I totally know what to do! If I remember correctly Sasuke comes back here to get that sword for the fish man. Im going to write a message to him, though the question it where do I put it. I should probably put it next to Haku's grave, since the sword is going to be there.

You know what, I should probably write all the future stuff down. It's better if I put down everything I remember before I forget, after all I don't have my phone so no looking up Naruto facts. I'll have to buy a journal at the town's store tomorrow, if they have any and also a pen cause I don't have one. Wait, do they even have pens here? Now I'm confused, if they don't have pens then I'll have to write with a quill. That's going to be weird, I've never used one. Whatever's, it shouldn't be too hard, I should probably also write it in english since I don't want anyone finding out.

its funny because even though I know they are speaking japanese, it translates in my head. Like when I used to read spanish books and my mind would translate the word to english. Like I read, _Pollo,_ but in my head it read as chicken. Anyways, Im getting off track, my first order of business starting tomorrow.

Buy a journal, let's just hope my horrible luck doesn't rear it's ugly head.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I only have a month left of summer vacation! So sad! Summer school took away my vacation! Oh and thank you for the reviews! It really made me happy! Please enjoy and comment!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto!

 _Chapter 11: One for All_

It was the morning after the plan I conjured up for the future. Despite the nice aroma of food that wafted through the house, I did not want to get up. Maybe I brought this over from my last life because even then I was a very lazy person. But I decided that I could not stay on this bed all day so I got up and dressed. I went downstairs quietly so Tsunami wouldn't hear me leave the house, I'm glad she wasn't a ninja. I managed to leave the house without a hitch, my team probably left without me considering they weren't even there.

I walked through the small town, feeling sorry for the people who were living on the street. But it was not new, after all where I lived there were many homeless people who had worse situations. I wish I could do something for them but that's not something for me to do, the bridge and death of Gato will do that. I found a small shop which I hoped would carry the notebook that I needed. I felt an immediate sense of defeat and depression once I walked inside the store, only so few things were available and there were one of every kind. The man behind the counter looked sickly and ill, nothing seemed to emit within his eye's.

Something turned inside my stomach, it made me nervous which was never a good thing. I took my eye's away from the man and walked toward the supplies which I hoped carried the notebook. They had one binder, one tape dispenser, one set of colors, one pencil, and one notebook. I couldn't find anything related or at least looked like a pen, so in the end I chose the notebook and pencil. I walked to the cashier and dreaded looking at the man but I gathered my wits and placed the items on the counter.

" H-Hello, I would like to buy these.."

The man stared at me for a couple of seconds and then opened the something under the counter.

".. 95 yen.."

If I had been drinking something right then, I would have probably spitted like a elephant but there was nothing in my mouth so I simply dropped my jaw. 105 yen is the equivalent to less than a dollar in the U.S. That was probably the cheapest item I ever bought, this town was incredibly poor for it to be that cheap. I sighed as I gave the man the money, and I gave him a quick thank you because I felt like crying.

I rushed back to the house, ran inside to the room I was currently sleeping in. I closed the door behind me, feeling my breath even out as I opened the notebook to the first page. I decided to write this in english, because from what I seen the writing they have here is completely japanese so it would be a good cover if anybody ever finds my notebook by accident. I wrote my Name on the top right corner, a habit of mine, and for the title ' The Future of Naruto'.

I decided on listing events from the past like what happened at the bridge with the past team 7, and how obito manages to convince Nagato to join the Akatsuki. Then I wrote down the day Naruto was born, and now where do I start? Ok, let's start with the chunin exams, writing exam and the forest of death with Ochimaru. Neji vs. Naruto, Naruto vs. Garra, then Naruto goes to look for Tsunade, and a little bit after Sasuke leaves to find power. Two and a half years later Naruto returns from his training trip with Jiraya, Mission to retrieve Garra after getting Kidnapped by Deidara.

Old lady Chiyo dies to revive Garra, Sai joins team 7 and Naruto see's Sasuke again but Sasuke is too strong. Naruto tries to upgrade the rasengan, Asuma-Sensei dies, Team 10 get revenge and Naruto masters the Rasenshuriken, Itachi and Jiraya die. Nagato invades the village and Naruto fights him in which he finds out Minato is his father. I decided to stop there because I am tired of writing and I'm pretty hungry.

I walk downstairs to see a plate of food on top of the kitchen table, it was mostly beans and rice because I think that's all they could afford. I thanked Tsunami even though she wasn't there so I went back upstairs to eat. After 10 minutes I finally finished my food and put the plate down next to me. I grabbed the notebook and pencil, I sat on the bed so I could be comfortable.

Now, Where was I again? Oh, right then after Pein, Sasuke tries to kidnap Killer bee but he isn't successful in his mission. Then Killer Bee goes missing so the raikage declares Sasuke as an international criminal, Naruto tries to persuade him to not give Sasuke that title. Sasuke attacks the meeting with the leaders and cuts the Raikage's arm. Tobi declares war on the five nations, Naruto is sent to the island with Killer Bee. Naruto meets his mother and learns to controls Kyubi's chakra.

The nations fight against Tobi and his dead puppets, Naruto finds out about the war, then leaves the island with Killer bee. Naruto gets to the battlefield and helps with the disguised zetsu's and meets Tobi. Killer Bee and him fight against the dead Jinchuriki and Kakashi comes to help since they were closest. Kurama remembers every bit of Naruto's life and decides to partner with him. T-

" What you writing?"

" AH!"

I almost dropped the notebook as Inari questioned me.

" Hey, I asked you something.. So what you writing?"

" Uh nothing.."

" Of course its something let me see!"

" Fine you brat!"

I gave him the notebook since he could not read it anyway. He took it and the most confusing face appeared, I chuckled as I knew he couldn't read it.

" Hey! You put this in some weird Ninja Language! Tell me what's it about!"

My eyebrow twitched, but did as he said cause I didn't really want to hear his complaining anymore.

" Alright, you want to hear what it's about then sit down and let me talk"

He immediately sat down across from me with a look of excitement spread across his face. Now what story should I tell him, oh that's perfect.

" Now Im going to tell you a story of these very two special people who gave the world their greatest hope. The man's name was.. Arashi and the woman's was.. her name was Kuna."

And I told the story, the burden that was placed on the woman and how she came to love the man who would become her husband. Their dreams and hopes, and the fears that came with it. They managed to conceive a child who they would name after a hero in a novel, and the tragedy during the birth. How the parents sacrificed everything to save their only child and the words of love that were given to that child.

It was during that period that Inari cried from the amount of emotion the mother's words had, I hadn't noticed but I had started to cry along with him.

" And the child cried, for in his heart he knew his parents were not with him. And their story ended when their child's began"

Inari was still crying when I ended the story.

" (sniff) W-Why? Why? Why did they have to die!?(sniff) They were so happy! Its not fair!"

" Inari, in life some things are not fair. And death will eventually come, but that's why you have to enjoy life and the ones you love before you leave from this place. But you have to remember that these parents died in order for their child to live, they loved their child so much they died for him and thats what fate had planned for them."

" Then can we not do anything to stop fate?"

" Yes of course, we have our choices that makes us, well us. They chose their fate, they chose to die and inevitably they saved the entire world."

" S-So what was the babies name?"

" His name was N- I mean it was Menma. Yea and he saves the world."

" Wow! That was a cool story Misaki!"

Team 7 had been standing at the door, geez I got to pay attention more.

" Yeah Misaki! Where did you hear it at? I never heard one like that."

" I Just uh.. I just remembered it from something I read a while back in where I lived. Since my town was very boring they made a lot of stories."

" that's cool! But can you start over since we only came in when you were already half way dattebayo!"

I smiled but I wasn't sure If i could because it would be taking away the special moment Naruto has with his mom later on. I was saved as Inari asked another question.

" Wait! I wanna know why the baby saves the world! Why is he the one to do it!?"

" Well actually fate had him chosen since thousands of years ago, but it was his choice if he was either going to save the world or destroy it"

" What why would he want to destroy the world!"

" Yeah that doesn't make sense dattebayo!"

" I agree with Naruto"

" Hn"

" Well, you see, that will be answered when I continue the story at a later time."

" Aww man!"

" I want to know too Naruto, but stop complaining. Oh my Kami! I forgot Sensei had told us to tell you to help guard the bridge!"

" Ok let's go then. Don't want Kakashi too get mad at us"

I raced outside while they chased after me with the laugh of a child. Of course that would be snatched away when death claims their innocence.


End file.
